


A Typical Conversation

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s already on edge when he answers the phone.  Hearing Vecchio’s voice doesn’t help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started off as something for ds_snippets back, but quickly got out of hand. And while it is F/K, Fraser doesn’t actually make an appearance in this fic. So here it is, finished up for 2010 More Joy Day, because apparently snark is what makes me happy.
> 
> A multitude of thanks to exbex for the beta!

They almost never get social calls up here, plus Fraser’s been out for a couple of days now, so Ray’s already on edge when he answers the phone. Hearing Vecchio’s voice doesn’t help.

“What’s wrong? Is it Stella? I swear to God, Vecchio –“

“Calm down, Kowalski, nothing’s wrong. Stella’s fine, working too hard as usual.” And Ray _would_ calm down, but now he’s pissed at himself for freaking out, and Vecchio’s the most convenient target.

“Why’s she working so much? You not treating her right? She sick of seeing you? What?”

“Jesus, Kowalski,” Vecchio replies with a sigh, “give it a rest. She’s fine, I’m fine, _we’re_ fine. She’s just trying to wrap up a couple of things so she doesn’t have to worry over the holidays.”

Which did sound like classic Stella, so Ray figures he’s done harassing Vecchio for now. “Okay then. Well, Fraser’s not here – long patrol, he’ll be back,” Ray stops to calculate, “day after tomorrow.”

Vecchio’s voice is a mix of sarcasm and amusement. “Happy holidays to you too.”

Ray snorts. “Like you care if I have a Merry Christmas.”

“Okay, then bah humbug, whatever. And while I’m sorry I missed Benny – you tell him that, you hear me – I was actually calling for you.”

Which makes Ray suspicious all over again; Vecchio brings out the worst in him so easily. One word from the guy and he’s bam! back in Chicago-mode, never mind that Vecchio’s in Florida and he’s in Canada. “What do we have to talk about, Vecchio?” he says, knowing the disbelieving tone carries, even through the crap connection.

Vecchio laughs at him, bastard that he is. “I take it you haven’t opened the box from Ma.”

“Hasn’t come in yet – there’s been some hellacious storms, slowed everything down. Fraser’s out making sure everything’s back to the Canada version of normal.” He stops then, thinking about what Vecchio’s asked, and shakes his head. “She let the grandkids help wrap again, didn’t she? I thought you talked to Frannie about that.”

“I did. And I talked to her again today, once I saw the screw-up. _So they get their Uncle Rays mixed up – what’s the big deal?_ is what I got.”

Ray rubs the back of his head, rolling his neck to get some of the tension out. “Great. It took us nearly three months to get everything switched around last time.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t have to do a series of verbal tap dances with Ma.”

Ray can’t help but grin at that. “Yeah, well, there’s advantages to living this far north. Besides, not telling her was your idea, Vecchio.”

“Only because Frannie answered the phone, and she begged me not to tell. Like Ma would’ve cared – she thinks those kids hung the moon.”

“She’s their grandma,” Ray replies with a shrug. “All grandparents are programmed to think their grandkids can do no wrong. Universal payback.”

“Yeah, and those of us without kids get the fallout.”

Ray shifts the phone in his hands, slightly uncomfortable with the buddy-like tone the conversation is starting to take. His next words come out sounding curt. “So what are you wanting to do, Vecchio?”

Vecchio sighs. “I told Frannie I wasn’t gonna cover for them this time. Thought I should be nice and let you know, in case Ma calls.”

Which she did, every Christmas Eve without fail. Said he was “her Ray” now and mothers didn’t just let go of sons. Amazing woman, that Ma Vecchio.

But even thinking of her can’t get Ray out of full button-pushing mode. “So either you’re making sure you don’t end up with a lump of coal in your stocking, or Frannie made you call.”

“You really are a bastard, Kowalski. Maybe I thought it was the right thing to do, ever think of that?”

“Nope,” he replies cheerfully. “So, what’d Ma make me this year?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you now. Look, I’ll just send it up like last time, and you can send mine. Benny’s should be okay.”

“He’d like whatever Ma sent even if it did get switched with Benita’s.” Which was true. Though getting a toddler’s toys would probably confuse him momentarily, Ray has no doubt that Fraser would find some plausible reason to appreciate it.

Vecchio chuckles, and Ray feels that buddy thing starting again. This time he lets it slide; it’s been a couple of days since he’s tried to make a trek into town, so Vecchio’s the first person he’s talked to in a while. Plus, it is only a few days until Christmas; he should probably try to make nice.

“Listen, Kowalski, I gotta go. ‘Tis the season and all that.”

“Okay. Hey, tell Stella I said Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, the works.” Ray pauses, then adds in a rush. “And that goes for both of you, Vecchio.”

Ray can hear a hint of surprise in Vecchio’s voice when he answers. “You too, Kowalski. Same to you and Benny.”


End file.
